The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Halloween (Michael Brandon).
Here is part four of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Halloween for the US) (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily * Steve and Mark as 'Arry and Bert * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Sir Topham Hatt * The Halloween Engine * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains Transcript * Narrator: It was full steam ahead on the Island of Fantasyland. All the engines were running on time. (the scene opens with Rustee Rails going by on a freight train and passing Montana hauling a red and yellow express coach, a chocolate and cream colored Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and red Express coach) They wanted to finish their work quickly, because tonight was Halloween. (Casey Jr rockets down the track, pulling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose) The engines love seeing the children in their Halloween costumes. And the engines love to hear tales of ghostly engines and scary steam trains. (a ghostly train engine rockets by) That evening, Emelius Browne came to Oblivion Sheds. * Emelius Browne: Casey Jr and Tillie, you must go to the smelter's yards. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: An important delivery of iron must be collected right away. * Casey Jr and Tillie: Yes, sir. * Narrator: They puffed. Tootle thought the smelter's yard was spooky. He was worried about his friends. * Tootle: Look out for ghost. * Narrator: He whistled nervously. * Tootle: It is Halloween. * Casey Jr: There's no such things as ghost. * Narrator: Casey Jr said cheerfully. * Tillie: It's just silly make-believe. * Narrator: Added Tillie. And they steamed off to the smelter's yard. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. (Casey and Tillie, feeling happy and pleased, puff away to the smelter's yard and light their lights to see in the dark) * Casey Jr: Imagine being scared on Halloween. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. * Tillie: Or the smelter's yard. * Narrator: Sniffed Tillie. * Casey Jr: Pah. * Narrator: Added Tillie. Casey and Tillie enjoy feeling brave. But when they got to the smelter's yard, it was very spooky. (Casey and Tillie arrive and stop, looking very worried and nervous) * Tillie: Oh, my. * Narrator: Whispered Tillie. * Casey Jr: Oh, dear. * Narrator: Hissed Casey. (Casey and Tillie, having no choice, push onward, looking very upset and sad) They puffed slowly through the piles of shagged steel and twisted scrap. The air grew hotter and the smoke grew thicker. Steve and Mark were lurking nearby. The two diesels saw a chance to scare a couple of steamies. When Casey and Tillie rolled by, they moaned and groaned. It sounded spooky. (Steve and Mark moan and groan, scaring Casey and Tillie, who stop in shock) * Tillie: (surprised) What was that? * Narrator: Snapped Tillie. * Tillie: (worried) You said there was no such thing as ghosts. * Casey Jr: (worried) Silly make-believe you said. * Narrator: Gasped Casey. Suddenly, a freight car had began to shudder and shake. (a freight car, being bumped and bashed by Steve and Mark, suddenly moves and scares a horrified Casey and a shocked Tillie) * Casey Jr: (horrified) Cinders and Ashes! * Narrator: Cried Casey. * Tillie: (shocked) Help! * Narrator: Wailed Tillie. * Tillie: It's a ghost! Let's get away from here! (they both run away, looking horrified and scared, but have no idea that Steve and Mark are bumping the flatbed's buffers and having great fun) * Narrator: They didn't know Steve and Mark had been bumping the flatbed's buffers. The two naughty diesels were having great fun. Casey and Tillie pulled up to the smelter shed. (Casey and Tillie, scared and alarmed, pull up to the smelting shed) They gasped at the ghostly shadows and fizzing sparks. Their wheels felt as if they were frozen. But they had to go inside. * Casey Jr: (depressed) I hope the ghost hasn't gone in there. * Narrator: Quaked Casey. * Tillie: (worried) Me too. * Narrator: Quivered Tillie. And they both rolled slowly into the smelting shed. Inside, chains clanked and strange shadows dance across the walls. (Casey and Tillie both puff into the smelting shed, looking sad and frightened) * Casey Jr: (depressed) Must be brave, must be brave. * Narrator: Casey puffed. But it was spooky. Tillie was turning around ready to shunt some freight cars. (Tillie, worried, turns around, only to be attacked by a great whoosh and sparks and get surprised) Suddenly, a great whoosh of sparks lit up the shed. * Tillie: (surprised) Bust my buffers! * Narrator: Cried Tillie. Tillie was scared. She didn't notice the huge white tarp. It fell covering her from funnel to footplate. (Tillie can't see a huge white tarp, that falls onto her, covering her from funnel to footplate) * Tillie: (scared) The ghost! It's got me! * Narrator: She steamed away as fast as her pistons could pump. (a shocked Casey sees Tillie as a ghost and races out of the smelting shed) Casey thought Tillie was a ghost and he raced out of the smelting shed. * Casey Jr: (scared) The ghost is after me! * Narrator: Cried Casey. Steve and Mark thought Tillie was the ghost too and they raced away. (Steve and Mark see Tillie as a ghost, get shocked, and flee in fright with Casey following, including TIllie) Casey was right behind them. And Tillie was right behind Casey. * Tillie: Help! * Narrator: Tillie cried. * Tillie: The ghost! It's got me! * Narrator: Mark, Steve, Casey, and Tillie raced towards Oblivion Sheds. (Steve, Mark, Casey, and Tillie run toward Oblivion sheds) Oblivion Sheds was quiet and peaceful. All the engines were fast asleep. Casey's whistle soon woke them up. (as the engines are asleep, Casey's whistle blows in alarm, waking them all up in surprise) * Tootle: It's Casey! * Narrator: Cried Tootle. * Tootle: Something must be wrong! * Narrator: Suddenly, he saw Casey, Mark, and Steve racing into the yards. * Tootle: Stop! * Narrator: He cried. Steve, Mark, and Casey applied their brakes. They stopped just in time. (Casey, Steve, and Mark apply their brakes and screech to a halt, just in time) * Casey Jr: (astonished) The ghost is after us! * Narrator: Whistled Casey. Tootle was scared. But just then, Tillie raced under the signal and the tarp flew off. (Tillie, scared, runs toward Casey, Steve, and Mark) * Tootle: That's no ghost! * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Tootle: That's Tillie! (Casey, sombering, Tillie, worried, Steve, and Mark, looking sad, feel sorry) * Narrator: The engines didn't feel scared anymore, but they did feel foolish. Emelius Browne arrived wearing his pajamas. (Emelius Browne arrives to meet the engines) * Emelius Browne: What is all this fuss and bother?! * Narrator: He boomed. * Emelius Browne: It has caused confusion and delay! * Casey Jr: (surprised) But, sir. * Narrator: Cried Casey. * Casey Jr: (wearily) The flatbeds were rattling. * Tillie: (worried) And we heard moaning. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Casey Jr: (horrified) And groaning. * Narrator: Added Casey. Emelius Browne looked at Steve and Mark. * Emelius Browne: Do you know anything about this? * Narrator: He asked sternly. * Steve: It was us, sir. * Narrator: Steve mumbled. * Emelius Browne: For your punishment, you go back and collect the iron at once. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Steve: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Said Mark and Steve and they rumbled away. (Mark and Steve leave) Whenever Casey and Tillie went back to the smelter's yard. They knew there was nothing to be scared of. (Casey and Tillie go back to the smelter's and collect the freight cars of supplies that are needed) After all, there was no such thing as ghosts. It was all silly make-believe. (Jano appears out of the ground, bounces away, and bites his teeth to eat something) Category:Julian Bernardino